Karol Reef Aeon
Karol, for short is one of the few people that Ban & the others met when they are travelling around the world again to face TRAL. But unknown to them, Karol is one of TRAL & was disptached to spy on them. But even so, he felt guilty over this & even when his real identity being revealed he said "I'm terribly sorry,". He is also the champion of the first ever South East Asian's LBX Tournament, Aquaroad. Background Not much to know about Karol except, he have been interested in LBX since he was little but was a bit jealous when he saw that other countries have LBX tournaments & strong player while his country, Malaysia still have none. Later after a few years, he joined TRAL but his reasons are unknown. Personality Karol was mainly a happy, kind boy who have a good sense of humor & loved to have fun but sometimes neither go overboard or joked too much. He is also a very straight person with a little patience & have a habit to give people nicknames, especially cosplayers & Otaku. Karol also can sometimes be serious but still his foul mouth is still in tact. He is also an animal lover as well. But after his identity was found out, he became a somewhat depressed & very serious boy. But still, he was able to joke a bit despite his current emotional state. Also in the disguise of Benjamin Neptunius, Karol seems to have gained a more serious but still happy personality. He no longer joked but only gave hints to Ban & the others about his true identity. CCM Karol's CCM is the newest model of CCMs. It's like a normal phone with two touchscreens so it's quite popular among people now (in Fanfic). Plus, It has more Apps. Plot Debut & Entry to Aquaroad NICS Raid Defense & Meeting Nu Mary Grand Kingdom Party & Tournament Identity Revealed Fated Battle & Death Reborn as Benjamin Neptunius Venice Tournament & Attack of Seraphon Meeting with the Order of Quatro LBX Olympics & the Race to the Phoenix Wings Olympic Finals & Tsuyoshi's Proclamation to the World War!!! Battle at Deities City Norse Activated!! Project Xanadu Rebirth Began LBX Karol's choice of LBX all are underwater operational. In addition, his fightning sytle always involve obstacle-using & weakness-exploiting. He also will used some neccescary method to gain advantage of the battle but not cheating. #'Sea Serpent': Karol once temporarily used a NICS Sea Serpent during the raid defense at the NICS base. He also seems to have commanded a few TRAL Sea Serpent when he secretly assaulted Ban & his friends at the Historical Musuem. #Leviathan: Karol's first main LBX, custom-made for sea-operations #Poseidon: Karol's second LBX, replacing Leviathan as it's successor. Quotes "Ban-san, I won't lose! I'll show you that Malaysian can be strong LBX players too!" Karol at the Aquaroad Tournament. "Hey, Hiro-san! What is a hero whose name is Hiro? Haha, just kidding! From now on, I'll called you Hero-san! No objections, Thank you! ;D (wink)" Karol while he officially gave Hiro his nickname. "SHUT UP, OTAKU-OWLS!!! Your joke-on-stage performance stinks!! Like garbage" Karol foul-mouthing the Otaranger Z. Gallery Karol 2.PNG|Karol at the LBX Olympic Benjamin Neptunius.PNG|Karol as Benjamin Neptunius Trivia #Karol knows how to speak in Malay, due to the fact he lived in Malaysian. #Karol's name has a pun: Karol Reef= Coral Reef. #*This can be refer to Karol's choice of LBX, which is all used in water-operation. Chong Kah How 10:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S: This picture is from http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-Creator-v-2-257074027 Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist